Mike, Olivia, Lizzie Megan, Marc, Tony
by Lil'lilypad1
Summary: Please read this when you're starting to read Tami a whoop agent or currently reading it. This is Megan, Marc an Tony's love life, Lee's is in Tami a whoop agent, plus, This story is what happens in their love life, read their adventures in Tami a whoop agent. Thanks for your time! :) Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Lil-lilypad1 here! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

Across the corridor after school, out of the corner of his eye, Marc saw a pretty girl, chocalate hair at medium length, olive eyes and a bright smile, this girl was Olivia, Marc's crush, Megan's best friend.

"Hey Marc!" she said.

Marc wiped away his sweat off his palms, Olivia giggled, she liked Marc with his usual dorky style, unexecpted, Marc stammered "Wanna go on a movie on Sat or something?" She felt nice, being asked out bey the person you like, "How bout Mon? Pick me up at 4." she walked away, with a HUGE grin on her face.

Marc was shocked, Mon 4 was the day he and Megan planned on meeting!

He didn't want to skip it but he was sure Megan would understand.

* * *

A few minutes later, when Marc was out of sight she finally realized, he didn't even say he was free!

She sure hope he was.

On Monday, Olivia wraped her hair into a messy bun, put on a celebrity like dress she has been DYING to where it in an interesting occasion.

Marc stood outside, he rang the doorbell, he hoped he looked okay-no great in his white polo shirt and Esprite Jeans.

Olivia nervously opened the door. "Wow, you look nice everyday-no I mean today..." he said, obviously NOT good at flirting which Olivia was fine with. "Ditto." she said smiling.

As Marc's driver was driving (he doesn't know how to drive!) he got a call from Megan, "Where are you?" she asked. "With Olivia..." he whispered, his face was pink, red and Scarlett. He could hear Megan giggle.

* * *

Megan hung up. "Everyone seems so... Engrossed in their love lifes. God knows what TONY'S doing." she said, then a sad thought came to the top of her head, "That they forgot all about me." she sadly went to her room and meditated, mayby, never even wake up.

* * *

Tony walked home with Lizze after acting club.

"Hey Tony are you thinking about something?" she asked, leaning closer to look at Tony.

Tony blushed, "Liz looks really cute close-up, her chestnut eyes and gold shoulder length hair was enchanting," he thought. Lizzie giggled, "Why are you crossing you're eyes Tony?"

"Nothing Liz." he said

"Oh, so now you're calling me Liz?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think of it an Please review :)**

**Check out my other Story, Tami a whoop Agent, Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is probably the last story I'll be writing till Sep 1, Thanks reviewers!**

* * *

"Um... Umm..." Tony couldn't find the right words, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Lizzie.

Lizzie snickered.

"What do you want me to call you now? Tone?"

Tony didn't dare blush.

"I dunno, it feels right..." Tony said, averting her gaze, but still being truthful.

Lizzie smiled and said, "Feels right?! Oh, Tony Clark, the most sensitive boy who talks about something that FEELS RIGHT." she said jokingly.

She playfully punched Tony in the arm.

"Ow!" cried Tony "You know... When you punch someone playfully you k ow you don't have topunch them PAINfully."

"Yeah, I know. I also know you can't tell a lie." Lizzie said smiling.

* * *

Marc nibbled his nails, no, not because he was watching a really, really, really scary murder film, because Olivia was beautiful, even though she was dressed normaly, her inner beauty made her shine, brighterthan a shooting star.

Olivia was scared.

The film was the least of her worries, she was constanly looking at Marc and throwing him a smile. She was worried that her smile might be freeky... Or worse.

* * *

Megan was awoke from her meditation when her phone beeped. _beep. _

_**Hey Meg, wanna go 4 a movie? **  
_

_**Is boring 4 me, is it boring 4 u?**_

_**R u free... If u r IM me back, LOL, heard about those 2 lovebirds Xp **_

_**- Mike**_

* * *

A grin immedietly appeared on Megan's face, maybe she wasn't the only one who felt left out. She started texting Mike back.

**Kk Mike, let's go 4 the new murder movie, "Down in the Dumps" heard they were there ;) no point though, cant see them, who cared XD!**

**_-Meg_**

* * *

_**Sure, Tomorrow?**_

_**Maybe we go watch comedy?**_

_**Horror, not my type, you?**_

_**-Mike**_

* * *

**_Kk, just thought you liked Horrors XD, 5pm don't be LATE!_  
**

**_-Meg_**

Megan grinned as she got a reply from Mike that he wouldn't be late.

* * *

"I've had a really fun time with you Olivia..." Marc said blushing.

"Me too,"said Olivia, she leaned and kissed Marc the cheek.

Marc turned a hundred shades of pink.

Olivia couldn't believe what she just did, she sure hoped Marc would take the next step?

* * *

When Tony got to the gates of Lizzie's house and waved goodbye (just as Lizzie started walking away) he got a call from mom (which caused Lizzie to stay and listen), Tony was startled at what his mom said...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Try to guess the surprise, which is almost pretty obvious I guess... So again please review!**

**The reason why I can't write till Sep first is cause I'm on vacation, sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Has anyone realized it's way much easier to write on the computer than phone? Anyways, here's the story :) thanks for being so patient!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own amazing speiz or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"WHAT?! You want me to sleep with Lizzie? (Here Tony smirked at his own joke when Lizzie blinked.)

"NO! I WON'T SLEEP WITH YOU!" she sreamed.

"Yeesh Liz, I was just joking. I'm staying over at your place."

Tony quickly texted Marc and Megan, telling them the news…

Fully packed, Megan texted Mike back,

**Hey, my mom and dad are on a 1 week vacation, can I stay over your place, I'm fully packed ;)**

**-Meg**

Now, we all know Mike said yes, it was a casual thing that friends slept over but somehow this time it felt different, after reading that text Mike's face gleamed, so did Megan when she read the reply, Mike felt that Megan wasn't like Olivia somehow, even though Megan and Olivia were super close friends and really close personalities.

Mike knew his parents loved Megan and were constantly bugging her to sleepover so it was really obvious that they would allow her to sleep over at their house.

Megan sat in the car, "Hey, Meg, I heard you're going over to a friend's house, a friend who's a boy that is…" teased Annie her personal driver, Annie smirked.

Megan blushed profusely, "None of your business Annie, you're my personal driver, not my sister! We're just friends!"

"Emphazise on "Friends"" Annie giggled. "Have you watch that Friends ep-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Um... Olivia..."

"MmHm?"

"Cruise Eye Sweep Offer?" Marc asked.

"Huh? Cruise Eye Sweep Offer?" she asked back confused.

"I mean-"

"Could you sleep over you mean?" Olivia giggled.

Marc nodded while blushing profusely.

When they reached Olivia's house, Olivia's dad, Maurice grinned, "Hi bud! Nice to see ya! It's nice to have some kids like you coming over... You know I used to be a downright charmer like you are! Take care of me daughter, kay lad?"

"Dad!"

"Sorry, sorry! Don't 'HIYAH!' ME Olivia!" he suddenly grinned. "She's more feisty than you think." he suddenly winked.

_Lizzie was not talking to that sort-of-a-pervert Tony.  
She frowned at how her strange reaction was._

"Liz, are you still not talking to me?"

Lizzie continued flipping the pages of her book, "Dork Diaries Holiday Heartbreak" by Rachel Reene Russel, "Ye-" she stopped herself from finishing the sentence and glared at Tony who was trying not to Laugh out Loud.

Lizzie stood up but before she could walk away... "Cool pajamas Liz." he snorted.

"Really?" she turned to face him."They look fine to me."

She took a glance at her white tee with teddy bear pajama bottoms.

"You're always so flustered." he sighed. But in his head, he thought she was absolutely gorgeous, even teedy bear pajama bottoms looked good on her.

"It's not like you're any better!" she snorted at his yellow pajamas. Completely yellow. Banana yellow. Banana cream pie yellow- WHAT?!

"Why are you looking at me 24/7 Liz?"

* * *

**Thanks guys again, for my lovely reviewers, thank you so much :)**

**Low wifi nowadays, makes it really difficult for me too write, thanks for understanding :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, why are you-"

"I don't need you to repeat it again." Lizzie sighed.

* * *

"Hey Meg."

"Hey."

Mike carried Megan's bag as they walked towards Mike's house.

Megan gasped in shock. "What a BIG house..." she stared in awe.

Mike gave a cute smirk. "Stop staring at my wonderful house, which is so much more wonderlandy than yours." he said in a posh accent.

"Sure, just wipe that cute smirk off your face." she thought in a posh accent- "WAIT WHAT?! You can't just "narrate" my thoughts and let everyone hear it!" Sorry Megan-

"Megan, are you talking to yourself?"

"Err... No?" (Man, I love my job)

{Megan shoots Lil'lilypad1 a death glare}

"STOP NARRATING EVERYTHING!"

* * *

"Nice room."

Marc walked inside a violet room, with almost every luxurious thing in the world, he stared at her queen sized bed, curtains framing it, pink transparent silk hung down. There was a pearl white Persian cat sitting by the windowsill, purring.

"Oh my Albert Einstein." Marc, like his farental twin, stared in awe? "This would be perfect for Alice."

Olivia felt jealously running down her spine for no particular reason.

"She your girlfriend?"

"Yes she is. Abuden. No, she's my baby cousin. If she was my girlfriend why would I ask you out?"

* * *

**This chapter is quite short and I know I haven't wrote in a longtime but now I am. It's 1:47am and I should be sleeping. Hope you have fun reading this. Thank you for all your reviews, thank you Selena for criticizing, and thank you Guest for standing up for me. I am quite happy I got some criticizing and will try to adjust my style correctly, feel free to criticize. :) **


End file.
